Tied Down By Death
by XxtiamarulensxX
Summary: Original story. Saphira is the Princess of Allintrost, and has been sent to Merctopia to marry the crowning Prince. But she has a secret, she IS Death and Life. Join Saphira on her travels as she meets new people, such as Nicholas, the man of her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:::

Saphira roamed through the streets with her capes hood pulled down low, covering her rare purple and silver eyes. The cities markets were crowded as usual and she was hiding from THEM. They wanted her; she was expected at the castle, to introduce herself to HIM. She was scared that he would take her freedom. She was a princess after all. Her light blonde hair swished around her face as she made a quick yet quite escape.

The man that was after her wasn't just any man. He was the future King to Merctopia. The crowning prince. He was forcing her hand in to marriage. Her mother and father had wholeheartedly agreed to this ludicrous request, saying that it would help her country. Allintrost, a far away country to the East of Merctopia.

Saphira was the oldest of her sisters, there were 3 of them in total. All with a different coloured shade of hair, and mixed coloured eyes. But they weren't here right now. It was Saphira by herself, she had lost her guards on the way to the castle, and she never made it to the front gate.

Saphira was wild, she was an untamed princess, and she didn't want to be tied down by anyone, even by someone she has never met. But because he was a royal, she had guessed that he was a rich and spoiled man. Saphira was still only at a young age of 17, her sisters Esmeralda, 15, and Rubyella at the age of 12.

Saphira's mother and father, the King and Queen of Allintrost, had sent her to Merctopia to marry the prince; apparently this would do well for her own future, and the joining of the two countries.

Apparently the West countries Prince had also asked for Saphira's hand in marriage, but Merctopia's Prince had asked beforehand, so in other words...First in first served.

Saphira passed a lonely woman sitting in a stall. She was selling apples that were decaying, but the woman still thought they were well enough to sell. Saphira pulled her coin bag from her silver and white dress and pulled out a golden coin. "I will pay for three of these." The woman looked shaken up, probably from looking into Saphira's dangerous looking eyes. She nodded once, "Kind woman, may I ask for your age? I have a son whom I must marry off by the end of the season; he looks about your age." She picked three apples and handed them to Saphira. "I am 17, madam. But I am not looking for marriage just yet, thank you." She lifted the smallest apple up to her petite mouth, and licked one side of it.

One of the good things about being Royal was that they each had a gift. And not just any gift. They had elemental gifts.

Saphira watched as the apple lit up and slowly changed to a deep red colour. It looked freshly picked again. "But I shall offer this to you instead." She tossed the woman the apple, and licked another. "You...Your one of THEM. What is your elemental?" The woman whispered in a hushed tone. She grabbed Saphira's and pulled her behind the stall and into her house. "Please tell me all about it. I have never met one of you before. This is exciting." The woman had sat Saphira down on a small cushion that was positioned on the floor. Saphira looked around the room; it was small, but comfortable.

"If I tell you about it, will you take me in? I need a place to stay for a while?" She smiled sweetly. The woman nodded, "Anything for your adventures my dear. Please stay as long as you like. And maybe now you can get to know my son."

Saphira nodded. "I will stay until they stop looking for me. And I will meet your son. But first, how about I tell you what my elemental is?"

The old woman nodded delicately, as if she was afraid of the answer. She should be, Saphira thought to herself.

"Life and death. I have the elemental of Life and death." That is the main reason why Saphira could not fall in love and be tied down. She was scared of herself. Scared to lose control.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:::

Saphira took off her cape as the woman walked out into the back part of the house. She was going to retrieve her son so Saphira could meet him. The old woman was a kind lady, but was covered in debts. Her husband was also dead, in an 'accident' many years ago. But Saphira knew what really happened. That was another ability to her elemental. She could SEE things that others couldn't. Like past and future incidents.

The old woman had once been extremely beautiful, with dark thick curls on her head and emerald eyes that shone in the sunlight. She had now transformed into an ageing old woman with long grey hair and grey-green eyes as wise as an owls. She was also reduced to a skinny old lady with her cheek bones. Saphira knew she wouldn't be alive for much longer than 4 years. But she also had a young handsome son, whom she adored.

Saphira waited in anticipation as the woman looked for her son. She pulled her hair around her neck and twiddled with it impatiently. It was a light blonde, which in these countries was really rare. She knew she would have to change it so she was less conspicuous. She held onto the ends and blinked once. She felt her hair die slightly, changing it to a darker blonde, almost brown.

She sighed as she remembered the last time she killed her hair. Her mother was furious. She made her awaken it again and it slowly grew back. But over the years she found that she could kill it slightly which made her camouflage better whilst on outings.

The old woman, whom had introduced herself as Mirabelle, walked in with a tall and well muscled boy. He was lean with the help of manual labour. Saphira could tell that he helped his mother out as much as she could. He was a gentle and caring young man. But something was off about his personality. Saphira couldn't quite pinpoint it though.

Saphira stood gracefully and curtsied to the boy and his mother. "Hello, I am Saphira. I will be staying here from now onwards. Please treat me kindly." The boy stood there awkwardly. He was observing Saphira with a hawk like gaze. He was scared.

Saphira smiled sweetly, and took a stride forwards. Closing the gap between them. She stood on her toes and looked him into the eyes, which were a deep hazel coloured, and an emerald ring around the iris. He was watching her intently as she leaned in closer, showing him what her eyes look like up close. When they were nearly nose to nose, he slowly closed his eyes and leaned in more, trying to close the gap. But Saphira was smart, and put her hand upon his cheek." How old are you?" She asked him cheekily, his eyelids shuttered open and his pupils refocused on her again. Saphira stood on her feet again and walked slowly around him, checking him out. She knew that she was intimidated, but his hopes heightened as he thought of her checking him out.

He grinned and flipped his blonde-brown hair from his eyes; he needed a haircut if she was going to even think about marrying him. "I'm 17, Princess Saphira." He bowed deeply as if mocking her. He had removed her hand by doing so, so instead she caught his hand. "You are aware of what I can do? No?" He stood up straight again, his eyes looked shifty. "You wouldn't. You're a girl anyway. Girls don't kill people. Beside how old are you?"

Saphira was offended. This guy was getting on Saphira's nerves. "Let's go hunting then. Me and you, two days and one night. If you win with the most kills, I'll marry you. If you accept, you tell me what you will give to me if I win. Sound fair?" Her grip on his hand tightened. He grimaced at her strength.

Mirabelle giggled, "I don't know if I can approve this or not because Nicholas has obvious strength and size advantage, but it is one of the only ways he might be able to marry a girl so strong and dependant." She tapped Nicholas on the back. "I say go for it." She then slapped him; He winced and looked at his mother whilst rubbing his head. "What was that for?" She shook her head in disgust.

"Never not give a fair maiden your name. Stupid son." She walked out of the room, leaving the two by themselves. "So? Agree?" She held out her small white hand. He reached out for it with his own large tanned hand, but stopped just short of it. "You will marry me if I win?" He blushed as she nodded. He walked into a room out the back and came back holding a small pouch. He grabbed her hand and tipped the contents into it.

Saphira held the golden ring in the palm of her hand. It was so simple, yet so intriguing. "I want you to wear it, just to make sure everyone knows that I'm first picked." He grabbed it and went to put it on the girl's hand, but stopped short when he noticed something. "You aren't engaged already are you?" He said accusingly, referring to the gold band with diamonds in it that sat upon her ring finger.

Saphira also realised that she hadn't taken off the previous ring that marked her as the Prince's. "Don't mind it. It was an arranged marriage. I ran away." He nodded silently as he slipped the Prince's ring off and slid his own on. "It's a lil' bit big but if you wear it right near your knuckle it should be fine. Now, we'll leave tomorrow at this time." Saphira noticed he had a deep, but smooth voice. It was soothing in a way.

Mirabelle walked in again to find Nicholas holding the girls hand still. "And darling, when did you change your hair colour?" Saphira grabbed her straight dark blond hair and tugged on it. It turned blonde again. "It doesn't take long. I did it when you retrieved you son who still hasn't formally hasn't introduced himself." He blushed and stepped cautiously away from his mother's backhand. She turned it a dark brown this time.

"It looks nicer dark, brings out your eyes more. And by the way I'm Nicholas Sanchez , I'm 17, and I'm this part of the country's main hunter. Prepare yourself, my future wife." He said with a smug smile.

Saphira noticed an oil lamp a few metres to her right. She looked back at Nicholas and winked. At the same time she winked the flame died. There was a silence for over 5 seconds until Nicholas said "Ok, you're good, I'll admit that, but you can stop now." He reached out in front of him to find Saphira missing from the spot she was in. He then heard a clap, and the flame was lit again. Only he found that Saphira was no longer in front of him, as he suspected. Before he could turn around he heard a gasp, his mother, and a cool sharp thing touched his neck. A knife. Saphira's laugh sounded like chimes as she savoured the moment. "As you wish my not future husband." She the kissed his neck and removed the blade. He shivered as she did so.

"What have I done?" Whispered Nicholas, just as the girl left the room to explore the country side.


End file.
